Descobertas
by Mitzrael Girl
Summary: [Resposta ao Desafio dos 140 Temas] O que significa exatamente quando alguém diz que você está muito mal? Estar mal é uma coisa ruim? Por que depois disso, as pessoas começam a te olhar diferente? O que é estar Mal? [Sidestory de Sadame]


**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha é propriedade de Rumiko-sensei. Faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**Sadame**

– **Descobertas –**

– Bom, infelizmente tenho que dizer que sua filha está muito mal. – o homem vestido de branco falou, fitando a senhora de cabelos negros amarrados em um coque baixo.

– C-como assim, doutor? – a senhora perguntou, apertando a mão do homem ao seu lado com um pouco mais de força, demonstrando sua apreensão. Certamente ela não sabia que grandes olhos infantis a fitavam da porta, de uma pequena fresta, como uma criança que estava se escondendo por fazer algo errado.

– Nós repetimos os exames para que não houvesse dúvidas. Mas agora, não á algo que possamos contestar. Sua filha tem leucemia. – ele disse, sem mais rodeios, com os braços apoiados no seu gabinete e os dedos cruzados.

– C-como? – a mulher perguntou, deixando que os olhos se enchessem de lágrimas com a descoberta.

– Nayako, querida, acalme-se… – o homem passou o braço pelos ombros dela, aproximando-a de seu corpo, de modo carinhoso.

Naquele instante, a porta se fechou lentamente e a jovem que observava tudo saiu de perto da sala, sentando-se numa das cadeiras da sala de espera, onde estivera antes. Do que eles estavam falando? Não sabia o que era leucemia… será que era uma coisa ruim? E o que será que o homem de branco queria dizer com "… está muito mal"? O que acontecia quando uma pessoa estava _mal?_ Ela estava mal pelo que exatamente?

Continuou sentada naquela cadeira por certo tempo, observando o ambiente à sua volta. Não gostava do cheiro daquele lugar, mas as pessoas pareciam todas muito simpáticas, principalmente aquelas vestidas de branco. Eles tinham sido legais com ela quando precisou ir lá, parecia que as pessoas só iam para lá quando tinham algum problema. Será que leucemia era um problema grave? Será que aquilo significava que ela estava realmente _muito mal?_

Suspirou fundo, balançando os pés que não alcançavam o chão por conta da altura da cadeira. Era uma garota pequena para meninas da sua idade, muitos já diziam. Tinha quase oito anos de idade agora, mas ainda não entendia muita coisa, como não entendia sobre o que seus pais conversavam com o doutor, e porque tinha que ir àquele lugar tantas vezes.

Não precisou esperar muito, logo o casal que antes conversava com aquele doutor, aparecera para ter com ela. Como sempre, sua mãe estava lhe sorrindo largamente, mas ela notou que os olhos da mulher estavam vermelhos. Talvez aquela notícia de que ela estava mal, tivesse feito-a chorar.

– Kaa-san! Tou-san… podemos ir agora? – perguntou animada, pulando da cadeira para ficar em pé diante deles e aumentar a diferença de altura.

– Claro, minha querida. – a mulher se abaixou para ficar na altura da criança. – Já estamos indo.

– Venha, Rin-chan. – dessa vez o homem tomou-a entre seus braços, colocando-a no colo e começando a andar ao longo do corredor para sair dali.

– Hai! – respondeu animada, enlaçando o pescoço do homem com os pequenos braços.

Observou sua mãe que vinha logo atrás deles, ela tinha uma expressão estranha, como se fosse chorar a qualquer minuto, mas ainda assim sustentava um largo sorriso… um sorriso que parecia mais acolhedor que qualquer outro que ela já lhe lançara antes.

Eles seguiram até o carro, e de lá o pai da jovem dirigiu até sua casa. Rin comentava qualquer coisa de maneira animada, fazendo os pais observarem-na e responderem-lhe com sorrisos, mas não comentou nada sobre o que ouvira no hospital, sobre o real significado de tudo aquilo. Estranhou o fato de que eles mesmos não tinham falado nada… por que estavam escondendo aquilo dela?

Já era noite quando chegaram em casa, não demorou para que se sentassem à mesa para o jantar. E como sempre, seus pais não tocaram no assunto do hospital. Ela também não comentou nada, mas ainda estava curiosa acerca de ela estar muito mal. Afinal, se havia algo de errado com ela, por que não poderia saber? O que era aquilo de tão mal que tinha? O que era aquela tal leucemia? Era, com certeza, algo que fazia seus pais ficarem estranhamente silenciosos, mais atenciosos que de costume… _cuidadosos_, talvez fosse a palavra certa.

Naquela mesma noite, como de costume, sua mãe colocou-lhe na cama para dormir, cobrindo-lhe de maneira delicada.

– Tenha bons sonhos, querida. – Nayako disse, em seu tom suave, beijando a testa da pequena criança levemente.

– Hai, Okaa-san! – Rin respondeu, esfregando um dos olhos, estavam cansados.

– Nós andamos muito hoje, precisa descansar para ir ao colégio amanhã, logo cedo. – Nayako disse, levantando-se da cama e depositando um último beijo na testa da jovem de grandes olhos castanhos, que apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

A mais velha afastou-se da cama, na direção da porta, mas quando estava prestes a apagar a luz, ouviu a voz infantil de sua filha adentrando seus ouvidos.

– Okaa-san… o que quer dizer quando uma pessoa está muito mal? – ela perguntou, não conseguindo mais conter a curiosidade infantil.

Nayako hesitou por um momento, Rin percebeu o ato da mulher e o ligeiro arregalar de olhos dela. Ela voltou até a cama e sentou-se ao lado da jovem.

– Bom… significa querida… que… a pessoa precisa de alguns remédios, para acabar com esse mal. – Nayako disse, num tom materno visivelmente preocupado.

– Então… Rin-chan vai precisar de remédios? O doutor disse que Rin-chan está muito mal… – ela disse, de uma maneira inocente.

– Não se preocupe, meu bem. Não vai lhe acontecer nada… – Nayako disse, sorrindo de maneira compreensiva.

– Mas… o vovô tomava remédios… antes de ir pro céu. – Rin comentou de maneira relutante. – Rin-chan também vai?

– Não, meu amor, não vai! – Nayako disse, abraçando-a fortemente e segurando as lágrimas. – Não há mal que não possa ser curado… você vai ficar bem, e vai viver muito. Agora, pare de se preocupar com isso. Durma, e sonhe com os anjos.

– Hai! – ela disse, sorrindo largamente e deitando-se mais uma vez.

Nayako afastou-se da cama, receosa. Ela ainda não entendia direito… esperava que continuasse assim, até que tudo ficasse realmente bem. Sua pequena garota iria se livrar daquele mal, ficaria bem novamente, para continuar sorrindo como sempre sorria. Mas ainda assim, várias dificuldades a aguardavam… e ela mesma sentia-se mal por não poder estar no lugar da jovem criança.

Mas de qualquer modo… não havia mal que não pudesse ser curado… e Rin seria curada, com todo o seu amor e carinho… em breve.

**Fim**

**E mais uma resposta ao desafio dos 140 Temas do Mundo dos Fics.**

**Dessa vez o tema foi **Mal**. E acabei enfiando na cabeça que seria legal um sidestory de Sadame pra explicar sobre o tema.**

**Aí mostra a Rin, ainda jovem, muito antes de conhecer o Sesshoumaru, quando ela descobre que está doente. Mas ela não sabe o que isso significa exatamente, ainda não entende o que é estar **Mal**. De qualquer maneira, achei que se encaixaria com ela, a personalidade infantil dela, acerca dessas perguntas… e principalmente quando as coisas acontecem com ela.**

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado da fic. Se gostaram, adoraria receber Reviews.**

**Kissus da Mitz.**

**Ja!**


End file.
